An app store is an online application distribution system, which allows a user to search and download any desired application. Examples of an app store include, but are not limited to, the Amazon Appstore and the Mac App Store. Although numerous app stores exist today, a single app store, however, may not have an application that the user is specifically looking for. Feeling frustrated, the user may spend more time to look for it elsewhere or simply give up. Even if the app store does have the application that the user is specifically looking for, another app store may have the same application at a lower price or for free. The user may pay more for the application than what he could have gotten the application for had the user searched elsewhere. After the user finds the application to download, the user may have to download the application to a transitory device before transferring to an ultimate device that is capable of running the application. For example, the user may have to download an application on the user's personal computer from the iTunes Store before transferring the application to the user's iPhone. Completing such a process even by a user who is tech-savvy can be time consuming, tedious and frustrating at times.
The present invention addresses at least these limitations in the prior art.